


Вселенная не будет ждать

by missydawnx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missydawnx/pseuds/missydawnx
Summary: Настигнутый снегом, льдом и пронизывающим ветром, Кит Когане совершает глупую ошибку, которая избавляет его от зимы, которую он планировал провести в полном одиночестве. И все начинается с голубоглазого парня. Переживая череду внезапных событий, Кит понимает, что, возможно, прежде чем полюбить кого-то, нужно полюбить и принять себя. Но иногда без чужой любви нельзя увидеть в себе положительные стороны.





	Вселенная не будет ждать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the universe won't wait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266111) by [kalmiakid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalmiakid/pseuds/kalmiakid). 



> Вы можете прочитать эту работу на фб: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7686213
> 
> * Блю Бунгало: http://www.sabaicornerbungalows.com/bsbp1.jpg  
> ** Tupperware - торговая марка различных видов пластиковой одноразовой посуды.  
> *** Песня, которую поет Лэнс - Guillotine, Jon Bellion feat. Travis Mendes.   
> Прослушать можно тут: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HsP8nfUWvao

Ледяной ветер завывает и трепет волосы, шарф и куртку Кита, когда он выходит из такси. Снег падает на землю, кружась вокруг Кита, пока он идет к нужному месту, от холода вжав в плечи голову. Черноволосый парень прячет лицо в плотном красном шарфе и убирает уже дрожащие руки в карман.

Жилой комплекс, к которому идет Кит, маячит где-то впереди, а его очертания слегка размыты из-за снегопада. Кит пытается вспомнить то, что говорил ему Широ по телефону несколько дней назад.

—  _Я вернусь с учебы и буду в городе целый месяц! Я останусь в квартире Аллуры,_  — говорил старший брат. Эту информацию Кит помнит отлично. К сожалению, все остальные важные детали находятся где-то на задворках его разума. Кит в очередной раз сожалеет о том, что он не записал нужную информацию. Когда он подходит к входной двери многоэтажного дома, единственное, на что он надеется — это то, что он не опоздал. В стене установлен домофон со стеклянной дверцей, кнопочной панелью и экраном, на котором светится приветствие: _Добро пожаловать в Балмеру! Чтобы позвонить, введите номер квартиры._

Мозг Кита отключается. Он в полном недоумении смотрит на цифры на панели, и время вдруг начинает тянуться так долго. Внезапно в его голове всплывает отрывок из разговора с Широ, — _Когда придешь, набери квартиру Аллуры. Мы откроем тебе. Номер…_ , — Кит закрывает глаза в очередной попытке вспомнить.

— Номер…

Кит решает послать все к черту и набрать комбинацию, которая, по его мнению, звучит лучше всего. Его пальцы слишком замерзли, поэтому он решается положиться на удачу вместо того, чтобы достать телефон из заднего кармана и написать Широ. Спустя несколько мучительных гудков кто-то поднимает трудку, и Кит сразу же понимает, что облажался, когда слышит голос с другого конца линии.

— Привет! Квартира МакКлейна, Гаррета и Гандерсон! — трещит мужской голос из динамика. Голос живой и приятный, и он явно принадлежит не Широ. Кит бледнеет.

— Эм, привет, — начинает он. Пауза, — Я Кит, — он хочет ударить себя.

— А… окей? Приятно познакомиться, Кит, — весьма нерешительно и с заминками говорит голос, — Чем могу помочь, Кит?

— Мне нужно внутрь, — выпаливает Кит, когда он такой сверхчувствительный к холоду, а декабрьский ледяной ветер продувает его насквозь, — Я-я должен был увидеться с братом, но забыл номер квартиры. Не мог бы ты, может быть-? — прерывается Кит, и его зубы стучат друг об друга слишком громко, чтобы продолжать говорить.

— Ты же понимаешь, как сильно сейчас похож на грабителя, да? — мрачно спрашивает человек, но в его голосе слышны издевательские нотки.

— Я з-з-знаю, — обижается Кит, — Хорошо. Ты можешь с-спуститься и в-впустить меня? У-у-увидишь меня и поймешь, что я здесь не для того, чтобы украсть твою м-м-мебель или что-то еще.

Человек на другом конце линии коротко смеется, — И что мне это даст? — говорит он, — Ты можешь выглядеть как принц и быть преступником. Или выглядишь как преступник, а на самом деле принц. Ооо, или ты можешь выглядеть как принц и _быть_ принцем. Дело в том, что я ничего не смогу сказать, просто посмотрев на тебя. И откуда мне знать, что ты не застрелишь меня, когда я выйду из этого лифта?

Кит закатывает глаза, чувствуя легкое раздражение, — Я просто хочу увидеть своего брата, — говорит он, — Ты можешь поверить мне и-, — внезапно в голове всплывает часть того, что говорил незнакомец, — Стоп, ты сказал « _этого_ лифта»? То есть, ты сейчас спускаешься?

На другом конце тишина. Замерзшие губы Кита изогнулись в торжествующей улыбке, когда лифт останавливается на первом этаже и открывает двери, выпуская в вестибюль парня. Он выглядит виноватым. Парень осторожно выходит из лифта, убирая в карман свой телефон. Затем его глаза встречаются с глазами Кита, а у последнего прерывается дыхание, потому что этот парень _потрясающий_.

У него гладкая карамельная кожа, и темно-русые волосы вьются у четко очерченных скул. Веснушки рассыпаны на его переносице и переходят на розовые щеки, а ярко-синие глаза блестят, когда парень осматривает Кита. Бело-синяя футболка очерчивает его стройную фигуру, а оливковая куртка повязана вокруг тонкой талии. Светло-серые спортивные штаны, кажется, растягиваются на многие мили вместе с длинными, очень длинными ногами. Он идет босиком.

Кит быстро прячет лицо в шарфе, чтобы скрыть любые проявляющиеся признаки румянца. По его спине прогибает табун мурашек, и Кит уже не знает, от холода или от этого парня.

— Охренеть, — говорит парень, открыв дверь. Кит поднимает голову и видит, что парень внезапно оказывается перед ним и с беспокойством всматривается в его лицо. Несколько снежинок задувает внутрь дома. Кит долго стоит на одном месте, словно приклеенный, прежде чем войти внутрь здания. Как только они вдвоем оказываются внутри, парень закрывает дверь, создавая порыв холодного ветра, и вздрагивает с головы до ног. Кит стряхивает снег с ботинок и своей одежды.

— Охренеть, — повторяет парень, смотря на улицу, — Прости, что заставил ждать, я забыл, какой на улице снег, — он смотрит на Кита извиняющимся взглядом. Кит старается не задерживать свой взгляд на этом парне. Кит хотел уже ответить, но парень продолжил, — В любом случае, Кит, верно? Я могу или не могу совершить главную ошибку в своей жизни, но твои губы почти синие, и моя mamá надрала бы мою задницу на Луну, если бы я не впустил тебя. Так что будь благодарен тому, что ты набрал номер квартиры такого щедрого и скромного человека, как я, а не чей-то еще, Кит. Тогда ты бы все еще стоял снаружи.

Кит старается не засмеяться из-за лишнего драматизма со стороны незнакомого парня и по-доброму закатывает глаза, вместе с ним заходя в лифт.

— Какой этаж? — спрашивает парень.

— Четвертый, — отвечает Кит. Хоть это он запомнил.

— Отлично, мне тоже, — ухмыляется незнакомец. Двери закрываются, и тишина оседает тонкой дымкой над их головами, а лифт движется мучительно долго. Не прошло и двух секунд тишины, как парень нарушает ее.

— Думаю, я озвучиваю мысли многих в этом мире, когда говорю, что просто _ненавижу_ неловкие поездки на лифте с незнакомцами в гробовой тишине, так что я просто буду говорить до конца нашего «путешествия», окей? Окей, — заявляет парень на одном дыхании. Кит лишь пожимает плечами, не в силах не согласиться с мыслями незнакомца, поэтому он слушает, как парень болтает о своей семье, о звездах и ни о чем, а Кит подлавливает себя на том, что ему это все до одури нравится. Голос парня плавный, словно вода, и слова так легко слетают с его языка, что Кит почти завидует. Лифт поднимается слишком быстро, поэтому Кит выходит в коридор с неожиданным чувством страха, потому что это, скорее всего, последние минуты рядом с живым голубоглазым незнакомцем, прежде чем он снова увидит Широ. Он смотрит в затылок парню, когда они идут по коридору, и его тело внезапно ощущается тяжелым. Они останавливаются у двери, на которой весит разноцветный рождественский венок у номера квартиры.

— Ну, вот я и пришел! — объявляет парень, поворачиваясь к Киту, — Где квартира твоего брата? — Кит так увлекся рассматриванием голубых глаз собеседника, что вопрос дошел до него не сразу.

— Ох-! Он- — заикается Кит, отводя глаза. Его взгляд метался от одной двери к другой, пытаясь вспомнить номер квартиры Аллуры. (Он был там всего несколько раз, ясно? То, что он не может вспомнить номер квартиры — не его вина. За исключением того факта, что это его вина.) Он шипит ругательства себе под нос, когда он ничего не вспоминает.

— Дай угадаю, ты забыл? — дразнит его парень, дерзко наклоняясь вниз, и губы расплываются в полуулыбке. У Кита перехватывает дыхание.

— Ты меня подловил, — пискнул Кит с пылающими щеками. Парень ухмыляется и отходит назад.

— Тогда позволь мне помочь. Я знаю каждого в этом здании, — говорит парень, резко выпячивая вперед грудь, — Как зовут твоего брата?

— Н-ну, вообще здесь живет его девушка. Эм… Ее зовут Аллура Алтея? Он останется с ней на зимние каникулы. Его Широ зовут, — заикается Кит. Глаза парня комически расширяются.

— Аллура? Стой- Широ _твой_ брат? — потрясенно говорит парень. Кит растерянно поднимает бровь.

— Эм… Да?

— Боже! Ты брат _Такаши Широгане_ , который встречается с _Аллурой Алтея_? Боже мой, ты тоже легенда? — и не дожидаясь ответа, парень сразу же продолжает, — Я знаю Аллуру с седьмого класса! Она настоящая богиня. Я даже был влюблен в нее! Но как я уже и сказал, она настоящая богиня, поэтому она должна встречаться с достойным ее героем-принцем. В которого, я признаю, я тоже когда-то был влюблен! Я был влюблен в твоего брата, боже. Ужасно, правда? Наверное, тебе странно это слышать. Замолкаю, — глубоко вздыхает парень, выглядя запыхавшимся. Кит может только с изумлением смотреть на парня. Что-то всплывает в его памяти.

— Аллура однажды упоминала тебя, — вдруг вспоминает Кит. Лицо парня светится как звезда на новогодней елке, — Не ты ли забыл положить яйца в праздничный торт, который ты делал пару лет назад? — парень опускает лицо и надувает губы, скрещивая на груди руки в оборонительном жесте, выглядя при этом этом несправедливо мило.

— Ну, может быть, это и правда был я, — бубнит он, — Но это было лишь раз! Это не-

— Ты Лэнс! — выкрикивает Кит, не думая о том, как эта фраза может прозвучать от незнакомца. Всплывают воспоминания, в которых Аллура пишет ему об этом, — Лэнс МакКлейн, самый шумный человек в этом доме! — Кит краснеет после того, как он говорит это. _Боже, почему я не могу заткнуться?_

Незнакомец только дуется сильнее, — Я не шумный.

Кит не может ничего поделать с собой. Он смеется, — Окей, Лэнс. Теперь ты можешь сказать мне, где квартира Аллуры?

Лицо Лэнса напрягается, — Подожди… Аллура и Широ ушли вместе час назад, — задумывается он, — Ты уверен, что не перепутал время? — разочарование наполняет Кита, и он проводит рукой по своему лицу. Из его рта вырывается приглушенный стон.

— Снова облажался, — морщится он, — Дай мне позвонить Широ.

Только вот Широ не отвечает. Кит пытается позвонить ему три раза, а потом сдается и садится на корточки, чувствуя себя необъяснимо раздраженным, — Смилуйся, господи, — умоляет он, прислоняя голову к стене и поднимая взгляд к потолку. Лэнс только смеется, и это совершенно не помогает Киту. (Несмотря на то, что он мило выглядит, когда смеется. То есть, что?)

— Кажется, ты попал, чувак, — тянет Лэнс, наклоняясь к Киту и ухмыляясь. Кит смотрит на него равнодушным взглядом.

— Рад, что ты заметил, — невозмутимо отмечает он.

— Я могу помочь тебе, — отвечает Лэнс, а затем _подмигивает_. Лицо Кита словно горит, и он прячет его в коленях.

— Просто останься у меня, пока они не вернутся.

_Что?_ Кит медленно поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Лэнса озадаченным взглядом. Лэнс поднимает бровь, словно говоря _Так ты согласен или нет?_

— Ох! Т-то есть- — заикается Кит, когда понимает, что Лэнс не шутит, вздрагивая от фальшивых ноток в своем голосе.

— Давай, я не против. У меня дома намного теплее, чем здесь, — продолжает Лэнс. Его взгляд смягчается, и он протягивает Киту руку. Минуту не зная, как поступить, Кит принимает его руку и позволяет ему поднять себя на ноги.

— Спасибо, — тихо бормочет он. Лэнс лишь мурлычет что-то в ответ и открывает дверь, и Кит невольно думает о том, что, возможно, приехать не к тому времени и случайно набрать номер квартиры Лэнса было не таким уж и плохим решением.

***

В тот момент, когда он заходит в квартиру Лэнса, его окутывает приятный запах пряников. Не контролируя себя, он делает глубокий вдох, наслаждаясь запахом. Лэнс замечает и самодовольно говорит, — Это делает мой сосед Ханк. Он настоящая легенда! — с этими словами Лэнс ведет Кита за угол на небольшую кухню, где смуглокожий, громоздкий парень в фартуке осторожно выжимает глазурь на имбирного человечка идеальной формы. Ханк, как думает Кит, поднимает глаза, когда Лэнс врывается на кухню.

— О, ты уже вернулся! — восклицает Ханк. При виде Лэнса на его лице появляется широкая улыбка, и он ставит пистолет с глазурью на стол, раскидывая свои мясистые руки для голубоглазого парня. Лэнс принимает неозвученное приглашение и, словно змея, обвивает тощими руками Ханка, и они стоят так, кажется, вечность, обнимая друг друга. Кит смотрит на них нежным взглядом. Что-то в Ханке заставляет его чувствовать себя совершенно спокойным.

Лэнс, наконец, отрывается от Ханка и поворачивается к Киту, слегка улыбаясь, — Ханк, этот парень  единственный, кто случайно набрал номер нашей квартиры! Кит, это Ханк Гаррет, мой сосед, который оказался прекрасным в готовке, и это, честно говоря, довольно удобно, потому что Пидж — другой сосед по комнате, — и я на самом деле голодали бы без него, — с гордостью говорит Лэнс. Ханк переводит взгляд на Кита и поднимает руку в дружеском приветствии.

— По правде говоря, то, что я услышал из конца вашего с Лэнсом разговора, звучало… Очень тревожно. Он заявил, что ты — преступник, пошел к окну, пытаясь увидеть тебя, а потом быстро вышел из квартиры. Так что я рад, что ты не преступник. Чувак, это стремно говорить кому-то, с кем ты только что познакомился. Кстати, приятно познакомиться! — улыбается Ханк, вытягивая руку. Кит неловко жмет его руку и позволяет себе маленькую улыбку.

— А… Эм, думаю, спасибо, — говорит он. Ответ больше похож на вопрос, — Да, я-я не преступник. Я просто собирался встретиться с братом и попутал все, что он мне говорил, — морщится Кит, потирая затылок.

Ханк смеется, — Не волнуйся об этом, чувак. У меня _ужасная_ память. И _ты-_  — он поворачивается к Лэнсу, — -Ты обвинил Кита в криминале сразу же, как он открыл рот!

Сердитый Лэнс поднимает руки вверх. — Ну, а что мне оставалось делать?! Просто впустить его, не задав никаких вопросов? Потому что, ну, посмотри на его прическу! Разве маллет внушает доверие? — кричит он. Кит поднимает руку к своим черным локонам. В его груди зажигается искра.

— С моими волосами все нормально! — протестует Кит. — Ты буквально первый человек, который отнес меня к грабителям, просто увидев мою прическу!

Лэнс прикрывает глаза ладонью, притворяясь разочарованным, — _Хорошо._ Кажется, я единственный здесь, кто остался в здравом уме! — громко заявляет Лэнс, — Кто вообще носит маллет в двадцать первом веке?!

Ханк просто закрывает глаза. (Кит считает, что Ханк уже привык к излишнему драматизму этого парня.) Он открывает рот, собираясь уже ответить парню, как вдруг раздается еще один голос.

— Заткнись, Лэнс.

Кит поворачивает голову на звук и видит маленькую девочку с короткими карамельными волосами, огромными круглыми очками на носу, щедро осыпанном веснушками, и с самым раздраженным взглядом, который Кит когда-либо видел у человека. Она облокачивается на дверной косяк, скрестив на груди руки и опустив наушники на шею. Вместо того, чтобы прислушаться к ее комментарию, Лэнс загорается только сильнее. Он практически бросается в сторону Кита и обнимает того за плечи. Кит старается не напрягаться слишком сильно.

— Дорогая Пидж, это Кит, мой новый приятель! — заявляет Лэнс, притягивая Кита еще ближе. Воздух застревает где-то в горле. Пидж просто молча смотрит на них двоих, — И Кит, еще один мой сосед, Пидж Гандерсон! Эй, я удивлен, что сегодня ты вышла из своей комнаты, — он поворачивается к Киту и шепчет ему, — _Она ужасный задрот. И очень злая. Хотя я люблю ее, так что все в порядке._

— Эм, — красноречиво отвечает Кит. Он не обращает внимание на голубые-голубые глаза Лэнса, и пытается представиться Пидж. Конечно же.

Пидж до сих пор не издала и звука, — Рада познакомиться с тобой, — резко говорит она, кивая Киту. Кит кивает в ответ, чувствуя себя не на своем месте. Пидж в последний раз смотрит на него расчетливым взглядом, а потом беззвучно поворачивается и исчезает из поля зрения. Киту кажется, что ее светло-карие глаза прожигают в нем дыру даже после того, как она ушла в свою комнату.

— Не волнуйся за нее, просто сейчас слишком рано для того, чтобы она вела себя как нормальный человек, — объясняет Киту Лэнс.

— Но… Уже почти два часа дня.

— Именно, — мрачно кивает Ханк, — Пидж не будет общаться до половины третьего. Она не спит всю ночь, все кодирует и создает там всякие гениальные вещи. Знаешь, ей всего пятнадцать лет, но она уже учится на факультете роботехники и информатики в университете!

Брови Кита взлетают вверх, — Ого.

— Да, Пидж чертовски крутая, — добавляет Лэнс. Его губы расплываются в небольшой улыбке. В груди Кита становится тепло, когда он смотрит на столь нежного Лэнса. _Он правда заботится о своих друзьях,_ думает Кит. Он восхищается этим.

Между ними тремя повисает уютная тишина, когда Ханк возвращается к своим имбирным человечкам, а Лэнс забирается на стойку и жестикулирует Киту, чтобы тот последовал его примеру. Спустя некоторое время Ханк нарушает тишину.

— Я хотел спросить, а как ты оказался в нашей квартире, если шел к своему брату? — спрашивает Ханк с неприкрытым любопытством. Лэнс отвечает за Кита.

— Ну, он попутал время, когда должен был приехать, — тянет Лэнс, вызывающе ухмыляясь Киту. Кит смотрит назад, — А потом он запаниковал и начал кричать « _Ох, Лэнс, спаси меня!_ », и я, как самый настоящий герой, предложил наше скромное жилище в качестве временного места проживания.

Кит смотрит на Лэнса не самым впечатленным взглядом, — Я думаю, ты знаешь, что он раздувает из мухи слона, — говорит он Ханку. Смуглокожий парень только понимающе вздыхает.

Проходят еще несколько минут в тишине, а потом Ханк резко выпрямляется, аплодируя. Он кладет пистолет с глазурью на стол и стряхивает пыль, поворачиваясь к Киту и Лэнсу с улыбкой, которая может сравниться с десятью солнцами, — Они готовы! — кричит он. Лэнс визжит и бросается вперед, требуя себе первого имбирного человечка. Кит наклоняется вперед на стойке, не в силах совладать с предвкушением.

Ханк выхватывает поднос с печеньем из-под рук Лэнса и держит его высоко над головой. Он с болью улыбается Киту, когда Лэнс пытается дотянуться до подноса, — Хочешь? — спрашивает он. Глаза Кита удивленно округляются.

— О-ох, — заикается он, — Конечно, спасибо, — он спрыгивает со стойки и берет имбирного человечка. Он слегка смеется, посмотрев на печенье. Он украшен и очень похож на Лэнса, с коричневыми закорючками на голове, с маленькими синими точечками-глазами и с маленькой оливковой курткой, точной копией той, что повязана на талии Лэнса, — Эй, это ты, — смеется Кит, показывая печенье Лэнсу. Голубоглазый парень хватается рукой за грудь, а на лице появляется притворный ужас.

— Ты не посмеешь съесть столь великолепного и красивого имбирного человечка! — заявляет он. Кит ухмыляется и быстро откусывает голову имбирного Лэнса. Кит делает вид, что жует задумчиво, но его шутливое лицо быстро превращается в изумленное, когда он чувствует вкус. Его глаза округляются, и он почти перестает жевать.

— Боже, — шепчет он с набитым ртом, потому что это, может быть, лучший имбирный человечек, которого он когда-либо ел в своей жизни. И Ханк _гений_. Даже Лэнс перестает жалобно скулить и самодовольно улыбается Киту.

— Я говорил тебе, что он легенда! — улыбается он. Кит спрыгивает со стойки и поворачивается к Ханку, который выглядит излишне нервным.

— Ты чудо, — говорит Кит с набитым ртом, — Это лучшее, что я когда-либо пробовал.

Ханк становится ярко-красным от похвалы Кита, — О, чувак. Рад, что они нравятся тебе. Я добавлю тебя к следующей партии, — с облегчением вздыхает Ханк, тепло улыбаясь. Лэнс кладет ему руку на плечо, крадет имбирного человечка и полностью запихивает его в рот.

— Тыы сер-зно? Тогда н-м букльно не о чем беспокоиться, Хан-к, ты ж л-легенда, — неуклюже говорит Лэнс. Ханк морщится, когда крошки изо рта Лэнса попадают на него.

Пидж снова появляется в дверном проеме, — Что за беспорядки? — она выглядит еще более недовольной, чем раньше.

— Ханк сделал пряничных нас! — восклицает Лэнс, а затем бормочет, — Ооооо нет, я не должен был это говорить, я не должен был это говорить…

Пидж засияла, словно внутри нее кто-то щелкнул тумблером. Ее лицо светлеет, и она несется на кухню с маниакальным блеском в глазах. Ханк роняет поднос с имбирными человечками на стойку и выходит из кухни. Лэнс смотрит на Кита и хватает его за запястье, уводя в сторону. Все трое плюхаются на диван в маленькой гостиной, и Ханк с облегчением выдыхает.

— Ты же не хочешь знать, что она общается с имбирными человечками, — выдыхает смуглокожий парень, — Почему бы нам просто не сыграть в Марио Карт, пока она не вернется?

— Все так плохо, да? — Кит слегка улыбается. Лэнс поворачивается к нему с испуганными глазами.

— Ты даже не представляешь, чел.

***

Пятнадцать раундов в Марио Карт (Кит выиграл их все) и бесчисленные минуты жалующегося Лэнса, Жалкого Неудачника™ потом, а Пидж выходит из кухни как имбирный человек. Ханк смотрит на нее и морщится, — Без обид, но ты выглядишь отвратительно, и я не потерплю такого в своем доме. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, _пожалуйста_ , смой все это с лица прежде, чем оно упадет на пол и оставит пятна, — прижимает он руку к лицу, — Она ушла? — спрашивает он после минуты тишины.

— Ага, — отвечает Лэнс. Его голос ровный, а сам он закидывает на спинку дивана ноги и свисает вниз головой, играясь с ворсинками на ковре. Игровой контроллер слабо болтается в его руке. Кит закатывает глаза при этом виде, не обращая внимания на тепло, разливающееся в его груди и которое заставляет его сердце биться чаще. (Он винит во всем сахар и адреналин, который приходит, когда он надирает задницу Лэнсу в Марио Карт.)

Ханк издает громкий вздох и позволяет его руке упасть, — Если ты увидишь Пидж с имбирным человечком и захочешь быть с ней после всего увиденного, то ты настоящий друг, — говорит он Киту. Кит коротко смеется, внезапно чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке; это были люди, которые провели друг с другом не один год. Лэнс, Ханк и Пидж дружат с самого первого дня. Кит может с уверенностью сказать это по тому, как они разговаривают друг с другом. Близость пронизывала каждый их голос, каждую реплику. Черт, они даже жили вместе. И Кит не является частью всего этого. Кит для них посторонний, который просто оказался в ненужное время в ненужном месте и был принят из-за доброго сердца Лэнса. Скоро все закончится. Широ и Аллура вернутся, а Кит уйдет, чтобы провести время с ними, и он, вероятно, не сможет увидеться с этими троими в течение долгого времени, потому что так было всегда. В его груди поселяется тяжелое, очень тяжелое чувство.

— Эй, ты в порядке? — голос Лэнса вырывает Кита из его мыслей.

— А? Да, я-я в порядке, — заикается Кит, избегая, он догадывается, обеспокоенного взгляда голубоглазого парня.

Как по команде, Ханк вскакивает и бросается к окну, — Разве ты не говорил, что ждешь возвращения Широ и Аллуры? — спрашивает он. Кит с Лэнсом поднимаются и подходят к нему. Кит замечает две крошечные фигуры, сквозь снег спешащие к многоэтажному дому. Небольшой белый пучок волос на голове одного из них подтверждает то, что это и правда Широ и Аллура.

— Да, — говорит Кит, испытывая облегчение, — Думаю, это они, — часть его хочет остаться в этой квартире, окруженная смехом Лэнса и Ханка, странными проделками Пидж, но другая часть, имеющая превосходство над первой и которая всегда добивается своего, просто хочет быть подальше от этого всего и быть в безопасности. Он поворачивается, чтобы взять куртку с дивана и ловит слегка разочарованный взгляд Лэнса. Кит позволяет себе только один взгляд, после чего он отворачивает и душит надежду, которая угрожает расцвести в нем. _Лэнс не разочарован. Лэнс просто вежлив._

— Эм, я лучше пойду, — натянуто говорит Кит, хватая куртку и пожимая плечами, — Спасибо, что позволил остаться, — Ханк на прощание машет ему рукой, когда Кит идет к двери.

— Я тебя провожу, — вдруг говорит Лэнс, подойдя к Киту. Удивленный Кит поворачивается к Лэнсу, лицо которого сейчас значительно краснее, чем раньше. Лэнс глубоко вздыхает, — Ты, эм…

— Ты придешь еще?

Кит застывает на месте. Его рука лежит на дверной ручке, а одна нога находится за пределами квартиры. Он слышит тихий звонок лифта, и тихие хриплые голоса его брата и Аллуры.

— Да, — говорит он, слыша свой голос, и уходит.

***

— Уууу, — стонет Кит десять минут спустя, сев напротив кофейного столика в квартире Аллуры, — Я такой _дурак._

Широ быстро хлопает его по плечу, видимо, равнодушный к пересказанной Китом истории о том, как он набрал номер квартиры Лэнса, — Я уверен, что это не так, — успокаивает его Широ с тихим смехом, — Скорее всего они подумали о том, что ты крутой.

Кит вскидывает голову, — _Серьезно?_  — быстро говорит он, а на его лице отображается неверие, — Ты правда веришь, что _они-_ , — Кит быстро жестикулирует в сторону двери, — -Гений техники, шеф-повар и великолепный харизматичный принц считают, что _я_ крутой?

Аллура выбирает нужный момент, чтобы выйти в гостиную с подносом кофе, — Ты по спектаклям сравнишься с Лэнсом! — восклицает она, и ее глаза цвета лазурита блестят от смеха, — И он этот «великолепный харизматичный принц», хмм? — одного взгляда на Аллуру хватит, чтобы понять, что она знает ответ. Кит громко стонет.

Аллура ставит поднос на кофейный столик у головы Кита. Кит схватил кружку и выпил ее содержимое за один раз. Он наполовину выпил вторую кружку, когда Широ дернулся вперед, — Кит, _нет-_

— Надеюсь, это приведет меня в загробный мир, — говорит Кит и падает на пол под встревоженные крики Широ и Аллуры.

***

Неделю спустя Кит полностью восстанавливается, и он до сих пор не попал в подземное царство. Он растягивается на своем жалком диванчике в жалкой квартирке, когда получает сообщение от Широ.

**_[такаши]_ **

_Сегодня мы идем кататься на каток, который принадлежит дяде Аллуры, ты тоже должен прийти! Аллура заняла его только для нас, так что тебе не придется волноваться и смущаться: -)_

Не имея варианта лучше, Кит решает пойти. Только когда он приезжает на каток, он видит _всех_  — Широ, Аллуру, Лэнса, Ханка и Пидж — ожидающих его, и он понимает свою ошибку.

—  _Широ,_  — после шипит он брату, когда они все берут себе коньки и идут на лавочки, чтобы зашнуроваться.

— Ммм? — Широ поворачивается к Киту с невинным видом. Кит знает этот взгляд. Кит _в ужасе_ от этого взгляда.

— Ты должен был сказать, что под «мы» в своем сообщении ты имел ввиду всех! Единственное, почему я сюда пришел — это ты и Аллура, и я думал, что вы будете здесь одни, и мне будет немного проще, когда я _свалюсь на задницу, как только зайду на каток!_  — гневится Кит.

— Но это отличный шанс сблизиться с остальными, — мягко заявляет Широ, — Я подумал, что тебе будет весело кататься с ними! На самом деле, Аллура и я собираемся быть на другом катке. Мы встречаемся с ее дядей и с людьми, которых не видели с университета, так что нас не будет рядом, чтобы запечатлеть твой первый раз на льду! Какая жалость. Ну ладно, — несмотря на все его слова, Широ совсем не выглядит расстроенным.

Желудок Кита сжимается до невероятных размеров и ухает куда-то вниз, — Ты не посмеешь, — шипит он сквозь зубы, — _Ты. Не. Посмеешь._

Широ не выглядит напряженным, — Что-то не так? — спрашивает он с любопытством. Кит свирепо смотрит на него, — Ладно, ладно, прекращаю, — смягчается Широ, посмеиваясь. Он поднимает руки, сдаваясь, — Я просто подумал, что было бы неплохо, если бы вы все катались вместе!

— Ты издеваешься? — визжит Кит, — Как бы было классно кататься нам всем вместе при том, что _я не знаю, как кататься?!_ Если бы я плохо тебя знал, то подумал бы, что ты просто хочешь выставить меня идиотом перед ними!

— Эй, перестань так париться, — Широ в успокаивающем жесте кладет свою руку на спину Кита, а выражение его лица смягчается, — Поверь мне, когда я говорю, что они не будут думать о тебе как об идиоте. Все здесь когда-то не умели кататься на коньках. И… если что-то не получится, просто приходи на другой каток, чтобы я знал, хорошо? Они правда прекрасные люди, Кит. Тебе будет весело, я обещаю. Просто попытайся ради меня?

Кит вздыхает, в нервном жесте проводя рукой по волосам. Он никогда не сможет отказать Широ, — Хорошо, — неохотно отвечает Кит, — Я попытаюсь.

***

— Ты _никогда_ не катался на коньках, — Лэнс смотрит на Кита большими глазами. Кит сжимается под его красивым, очень красивым взглядом, каждой клеточкой своего тела желая, чтобы Широ с Аллурой не были на другом катке, разговаривая и смеясь с людьми, которые были более зрелыми и уверенными, чем, Кит уверен, он когда-либо будет.

— Ну… да. Нет. Я, эм, никогда не катался раньше.

— Боже, ты прикалываешься надо мной. Я бы прямо сейчас отменил нашу дружбу, но… — замолкает Лэнс, внезапно выглядя неловко.

— Ты, эм… тебе нравится кататься? — осмеливается спросить Кит.

— Ты даже не представляешь, как, — отвечает Лэнс с блестящими глазами, — Лед — это моя стихия. Я катаюсь с тех пор, как начал ходить. До восьми лет я играл в хоккей, а потом переключился на фигурное катание. Участвовал в соревнованиях и всякое такое. В течение первых двух лет учебы в университете я был детским инструктором на полставки.

— Вау, — тихо говорит Кит, — Это… действительно потрясающе.

Лэнс краснеет, — Ах- спасибо, — запинаясь, отвечает Лэнс, уткнувшись лицом в воротник куртки, — Эм… знаешь, если хочешь… я, эм, не против показать тебе основы…

Прежде чем до Кита доходит, проходят долгие секунды, — Стой, реально? — спрашивает Кит.

— Да, чувак! Я не против, будет весело, — и тогда Лэнс улыбается Киту такой яркой улыбкой, что она, кажется, ослепляет его. Кит позволяет вести себя (хоть и довольно неуклюже) ко входу на каток, — Вот, возьми меня за руку, — говорит Лэнс, протягивая Киту руку в перчатке.

— Ох, — изумленно шепчет Кит, принимая руку Лэнса. Лэнс улыбается, а потом одним быстрым движением вытягивает Кита на лед.

Выполняя свое обещание, данное Китом во время последнего разговора с Широ, он скользит и спотыкается сразу же, как только его коньки касаются льда. Не успев понять, что происходит, земля уходит из-под его ног, и вот он уже сидит задницей на катке, вытянув перед собой ноги. Из его рта вырывается смущенный хрип.

А затем смех. Яркий, наполненный весельем звук, который заставляет лицо Кита гореть. _Я не должен был соглашаться на все это,_ думает Кит, уткнувшись головой в руки. _Широ был неправ. Я только что выставил себя дураком, и все будут смеяться надо мной._

Потом Кит чувствует теплую руку на своей, убирая пальцы от лица. Кит нерешительно поднимает взгляд и видит Лэнса лишь в нескольких дюймах над собой. Он улыбается, но нежный взгляд успокаивает беспокойство Кита, — Хэй, — начинает Лэнс, — Они всегда говорят устроить помпезный выход, хм?

У Кита нет другого выбора, как улыбнуться этим словам, когда Лэнс поднимает его на ноги.

***

Кит тяжело дышит, вцепившись одной рукой в поручень, а другой опираясь на свое колено, — Как… Как ты постоянно делал это?

Лэнс гордо ухмыляется, поставив руки на бедра и выпятив вперед грудь, — О, это было легко для такого, как _я_.

Кит поднимает бровь и смотрит на парня, возвышающегося над ним, — Для такого, как ты?

Лэнс прижимает руку к груди, изображая обиду, — Простите! Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я вложил в это много часов крови, пота и слез! На самом деле, без крови, больше всего было растянутых мышц.

У Кита вырывается небольшой смешок, — Не сомневаюсь, Лэнс, — его взгляд опускается вниз, и он внезапно смущается, — Можешь- можешь показать мне?

Лэнс лучезарно улыбается, — Конечно! Подожди, потому что это будет лучшее выступление в твоей жизни, — он стягивает перчатки и кидает ими в Кита, — Подержи это, спасибо! — затем он стреляет в Кита пальцами-пистолетами и, быстро подмигнув, уходит.

Глаза Кита расширяются, когда Лэнс плавными шагами двигается от края катка. Увидев, как Лэнс идет к центру, Пидж и Ханк уходят со льда и немного задерживаются у дверей.

Лэнс медленно останавливается на середине катка и, обхватив себя руками, наклоняет голову в сторону. Он выглядит спокойным и умиротворенным, словно лебедь. Его руки с ногами всегда были такими длинными? Лэнс стоит в позиции несколько секунд, а затем толкается.

Лэнсовы перчатки выпадают из рук Кита, когда тот начинает двигаться. Его движения плавные, словно текущая вода, когда он скользит по катку. Он медленно набирает скорость, постоянно изменяя направление и скрещивая ноги, постепенно набирая обороты. Кит смотрит на то, как Лэнс наклоняется вперед, словно ожидая чего-то, и смотрит на то, как Лэнс касается пальцем льда, и смотрит на то, как Лэнс одним плавным движением взлетает в воздух и _летит_. Он вращается один, два, три раза, прежде чем приземлиться на одну ногу, вытянув руки в разные стороны. Здесь нет музыки, которая сопровождает выступление Лэнса, и Кит не думает, что смог услышать ее, если бы она была. Он очарован лишь _Лэнсом, Лэнсом, Лэнсом_ и его плавными движениями, словно он прокладывает себе путь по воздуху, скользя по льду.

Следующие несколько минут Кит ни о чем не думает, лишь наблюдает за Лэнсом на льду. Его руки ласкают воздух, а ноги вырисовывают сложные и отработанные рисунки. Он делает прыжки, и он буквально летит, и вращается, превращаясь в одно сплошное пятно. Он движется плавно, легко и очаровательно. Кит может почувствовать всю страсть, которая исходит от него волнами с каждым новым движением, и когда он, наконец, собирается останавливаться в той же позе, в которой и начинал, с тяжело вздымающейся грудью и с красным лицом, Кит старается сделать все, чтобы не заплакать.

Кит быстро смахивает с глаз влагу, которая грозится вот-вот покатиться по щекам, когда Лэнс перестает стоять в позе и катится к Киту. Его щеки и нос ярко-красные, а дыхание учащается, когда он останавливается возле Кита. Ослепительная улыбка озаряет его лицо, и его глаза блестят, — Ну что? — затаив дыхание, спрашивает он.

Кит совсем не думает, бросаясь вперед и обвивая руки вокруг шеи Лэнса. Голубоглазый парень заваливается назад, а Кит падает вместе с ним. Они лежат небольшой кучкой на краю катка и смеются, — Ты был _великолепен_ , — выдыхает Кит. Лэнс приподнимается, и весь воздух покидает его легкие.

У дверей на каток стоят Пидж, Ханк, Широ и Аллура, наблюдая за сидящими на льду парнями; если бы кто-нибудь наблюдал за ними, то они могли бы подтвердить нежность и радость на их лицах.

***

Кит стаскивает коньки и внутри все сжимается при воспоминании о том, как он толкнул Лэнса на лед. Из транса его выводит чей-то голос.

— Эй…

Кит поднимает голову на знакомый голос, и его глаза останавливаются на Лэнсе, уже сменившего коньки на обычную обувь, с улыбкой и румяными щеками. Его сердце подпрыгивает.

— Да?

— Я хотел спросить… Могу ли я, эм, взять твой номер?

Кит почти умирает на том же месте.

***

— Ууууу, — в десятый раз стонет Лэнс, сутулясь на диване и закрывая глаза руками.

Ханк лишь снова вздыхает в ответ, не отрывая взгляда от учебников, разложенных рядом на столике, — Я знаю, Лэнс. Ты мне сказал это уже девять раз.

— Я просто… Он такой _хороший._ Каждый раз, когда он смотрит на меня, мое сердце начинает биться так сильно, и я- — Лэнс прерывает себя другим стоном.

— -Думаю, он правда мне очень нравится.

— Видимо, достаточно для того, чтобы в самые короткие сроки выучить и отъездить самую сложную короткую программу, которую ты когда-либо выполнял, — из кухни появляется Пидж, где она рылась в холодильнике в поисках чего-нибудь попить. Она поднимает бровь на Лэнса, и он проводит руками по лицу вниз, еще больше сползая с дивана на пол.

— Я не могу поверить, что сделал это, окей? Я столько раз лажал, что удивлен, что у меня даже получилось выполнить четвертной прыжок. Оставьте меня в покое! Прошло почти два года с последнего раза, когда я катался по этой программе.

Пидж закатывает глаза, — Я говорила не об этом. Я о том, как далеко ты зашел ради этого парня.

Лэнс вскакивает на диване, — Я не…! Это не так!

— Ты уверен? — Ханк выглядит совершенно неубежденным. Лэнс в полной тишине снова сползает с дивана.

— Знаешь, это не так уж и плохо, — как ни в чем не бывало начинает Пидж, — У тебя есть его номер, верно? Просто пригласи его куда-нибудь.

— Я не могу просто-! — протестует Лэнс. Уголки его губ опускаются вниз, — Я не хочу привязываться. Вероятно, у него есть супер горячая подружка. Я думаю, просто…! — быстро жестикулирует Лэнс, — Он! Как его можно не любить? Кто-то уже должен с ним встречаться.

Ханк и Пидж переглядываются друг с другом из разных концов комнаты.

— Что? Почему вы так смотрите друг на друга? — спрашивает Лэнс.

Ханк и Пидж оба обращают свои взгляды к нему. Они открывают рот в одно и тоже время.

— Ты идиот, Лэнс.

***

**  
_[лэнс макклейн]_  
**

_хей это лэнс; P хотел спросить, не хочешь сходить куда-нибудь?_

Кит в полной тишине читает сообщение один раз. Второй. Третий. _Я сплю?_ Он щипает себя, чтобы убедиться в реальности ситуации, и морщится. _Нет._ Сразу же он не отвечает, и приходит новое сообщение.

**_[лэнс макклейн]_ **

_я имел ввиду ВСТРЕТИТЬСЯ не как свиданка, а как друзья._

Разочарование поселяется в его сердце, но он пихает это чувство прочь. Так лучше. Безопаснее. Он не должен сближаться. Одна встреча не навредит, правда? Кит не хочет казаться придурком.

**_[кит к.]_ **

_Окей. Где встретимся?_

**_[лэнс макклейн]_ **

_оставайся на месте. я иду к тебе ;)_

**_[кит к.]_ **

_Какого черта._

У Кита нет другого объяснения. Он озадаченно смотрит на загадочное сообщение Лэнса еще несколько секунд, прежде чем убирает телефон в карман. _Откуда он вообще знает, где я и как до сюда добраться?_ Кит запутался. А потом он бросает попытки понять что-либо и садится на свой изношенный диван, решив просто позволить всему происходящему происходить.

Как ни странно, телефон Кита вибрирует почти сразу после того, как он убрал его в карман. Со вздохом он вытаскивает свой телефон и пролистывает сообщения, где есть новое смс от Лэнса, на которое он смотрит.

**_[лэнс макклейн]_ **

_эм просто хотел звучать круто на самом деле я не знаю где ты, но я типа бесцельно еду по шоссе и могу забрать тебя так что скажи свой адрес_

Кит невольно фыркает. Это так похоже на Лэнса, который разыгрывает представление, чтобы просто пригласить его куда-нибудь. Такой дурачок. Кит удивлен, что он находит его таким милым. Он проверяет себя, прежде чем чувство выходит из-под контроля. _Не сближайся, помнишь?_ Кит глубоко вздыхает и набирает свой адрес.

**_[лэнс макклейн]_ **

_отлично, скоро увидимся ;)_

Кит хмыкает и встает, смотрит на свое отражение в зеркале, прежде чем пожать плечами в сторону куртки и берцев. Он еще секунду возится с волосами у зеркала, а потом чувствует себя ужасно глупым и выходит из квартиры.

***

— Куда едем? — спрашивает Кит, садясь в машину Лэнса. Голубоглазый парень лишь игриво подмигивает, отъезжая от тротуара.

— Это должен знать только я!

_Клянусь, этот парень._ Кит скрещивает руки и откидывается на спинку сидения, слегка улыбнувшись.

Кит смотрит, как пейзаж с города меняется на пригород, а потом на заснеженные голые деревья. Лэнс паркует машину на краю леса и выходит, удовлетворенно потягивая свои паучьи конечности, — Вот мы и приехали! — размахивая руками, говорит он. Кит в замешательстве, но вылезает из машины.

— Эм… Лес? — нерешительно спрашивает он. Лэнс усмехается и берет его за руку.

— Верно мыслишь! Не беспокойся, я не брошу тебя на растерзание волкам. И убивать я тебя не собираюсь. Знаешь ли, леса хороши и для других занятий. Это даже не самая лучшая часть, — с этими словами Лэнс тащит Кита к багажнику машины и открывает его, показывая красный холодильник, — Помоги мне донести его до места, — он отпускает руку Кита, чтобы опустить холодильник на замороженную землю. Кит немного скучает по прикосновениям. (Совсем немного. Действительно немного.)

Вдвоем они тащат холодильник в лес. И это, кстати, великолепно. Высокие вечнозеленые деревья всех оттенков изумрудного нависают над головой Кита и растут вдоль извилистой грязной тропы. Земля вокруг тропы покрыта мхом, папоротниками и сосновой хвоей. Слабый туман висит прямо над верхушками деревьев. Снег присыпает зеленые ветви и блестит в свете заходящего солнца. Кит чувствует, что если бы ему дали выбор, то он остался бы здесь с Лэнсом навсегда.

Они идут какое-то время, а потом тропа заканчивается, — Что?.. — спрашивает Кит и смотрит на Лэнса, ожидая дальнейших указаний. Лэнс лишь самодовольно улыбается и жестом показывает Киту поставить холодильник. Они опускают его на землю, и Лэнс выпрямляется, положив руки на бедра.

— Мы почти на месте, — утверждает он, — Просто смотри на меня и иди.

Он не позволяет Киту запутаться, сворачивая с тропинки и направляясь к близко растущим друг к другу деревьям. Прямо перед тем, как он натыкается на особенно толстый ствол вечнозеленого дерева, он исчезает. Кит издает удивленный крик и прижимает руку ко рту. — Лэнс? — осторожно зовет он.

— Я рядом! — кричит голубоглазый парень, и кажется, он находится не очень далеко. Но Кит все еще не видит его. _Как он мог так просто исчезнуть?_ Кит ломает голову, полностью сбитый с толку. Он делает еще несколько осторожных шагов в ту сторону, куда шел Лэнс. Дойдя до той же группы деревьев, он в замешательстве останавливается. Он не видит никакого выхода.

Внезапно голова Лэнса высовывается из самого толстого дерева. Кит издает сдавленный звук и отходит назад, а удары его сердца болью отдаются в ушах. — Просто не _делай_ так, — шипит он, хватаясь за грудь. Лэнс лишь смеется, выходя из-за деревьев. Кит немигающе смотрит на него, — Как? — произносит он.

Лэнс протягивает руку, — Давай покажу, — Кит берет его за руку, и Лэнс тащит его к стволу самого большого дерева. Кит кричит, когда ствол дерева приближается к его лицу, а затем оказывается не перед лицом, а рядом с его щекой. Он стоит в небольшом пространстве между одним деревом и другим, слишком широком для одного человека. Он оборачивается, что бы увидеть еще больше деревьев. Однако его взор совершенно затемнен.

— Увидеть можно лишь под определенным углом, — объясняет Лэнс, все еще держа его за руку.

Кит смотрит, — Это реально круто, — признается он.

— Ты еще просто не видел, что я собираюсь тебе показать! — говорит Лэнс и тянет Кита через небольшой проход на поляну, и то, что видит Кит, поражает его.

В центре поляны стоит необычная деревянная хижина*. Она довольно маленькая, но очень хорошо построена. Она в форме идеального квадрата с остроконечной крышей. Все дощечки стоят на своем месте, несмотря на то, что погода знатно потрепала домик. Узкая тропинка, выложенная крашенными камнями, ведет к ярко-синей двери. У двери стоит шаткая лавочка с облупившейся синей краской. Все скромно и красиво, и Кит влюбляется в это место с первого взгляда.

— Добро пожаловать в Блю Бунгало! — сияющий Лэнс жестикулирует в сторону хижины.

— Вау, — выдыхает Кит, не отрывая взгляда от домика, — Ты _построил_ это?

— Оу, ну нет, — смеется Лэнс, — Я не _настолько_ удивительный, Кит. Ты слишком восхваляешь меня, — он кладет руку на свою грудь, гордясь собой.

Кит закатывает глаза, — Ясно.

Лэнс продолжает, — Нет, не я его строил. Я тебе все расскажу, давай только занесем холодильник внутрь. Поможешь? — он показывает пальцем туда, откуда они только пришли. Кит неохотно, но идет следом, покидая небольшое убежище и забирая с Лэнсом холодильник. С небольшими трудностями им удается пронести холодильник через небольшую щель и вниз по каменной дорожке. Они ставят его у двери, и Лэнс роется в кармане своего пальто, доставая маленький золотой ключик. Он вставляет его в замок, и со щелчком дверь открывается.

Внутри домика темно, но при щелчке выключателем загораются волшебные огни, которые находятся почти везде, и возвращают это место к жизни, отбрасывая теплый свет на доски. В хижине есть много мебели: у двери стоит деревянный столик и два стула. У занавешенного окна одной из стен стоит синий диван, на котором лежит акустическая гитара. С потолка в углу свисает гамак, заваленный одеялами и подушками. К одной стене прибиты небольшие полочки, а на них лежат всякие безделушки и игрушки, фигурки, осколки морского стеклышка, небольшая стопка потрепанных книг, банка с мраморными шариками и несколько фотографий в рамках с людьми, которых Кит не может разглядеть.

Лэнс, войдя в домик, широко раскидывает руки, словно собирается обнять своего старого друга, и глубоко вдыхает, — Я вернулся, Блю!

Кит улыбается затылку Лэнса, таща холодильник под стол. Он все еще не может поверить в то, что находится в этом маленьком, скрытом от чужих глаз раю. _Это, наверное, мое самое лучшее свидание,_ думает он, а затем останавливается. _Стоп, свидание? Это не свидание. Приди в себя, Когане._ Кит быстро мотает головой, а потом поворачивается к Лэнсу, любуясь мягкой и самодовольной улыбкой на лице голубоглазого парня.

Лэнс поворачивается к нему, и его глаза блестят в свете ламп, — Моя abuela построила это место, — начинает он, — Когда я еще учился в младшей школе, мы с мамой, папой, братьями и сестрами жили в этом городке, и дедушка с бабушкой часто приезжали в гости с Кубы. Однажды, когда мне было девять, мы с бабушкой гуляли по этим лесам, и я сошел с тропинки и начал исследовать эти места. Вот так я и нашел поляну. Моя бабушка была настолько впечатлена этим, что решила построить для меня здесь тайную хижину. Чтобы все это сработало, пришлось очень много времени прорабатывать план и умолять родителей. В конце концов, мы получили их одобрение и даже подключили papá к этому процессу! Хотя все равно большую часть построила моя бабушка… Она и сейчас на многое способна. Если бы ты только увидел, какие вещи она может сделать из ненужного материала! Для нее это было раз плюнуть. Это было давно, когда она и abuelo уехали на Кубу… С тех пор я иногда прихожу сюда, чтобы проветрить голову, иногда прихожу с Ханком, иногда чтобы просто… отвлечься от всего, понимаешь?

Кит знает об этом слишком хорошо, и он слушает историю Лэнса с повышенным вниманием, — Твоя abuela выглядит удивительной, — шепчет он.

Лэнс смотрит на свои ноги с мягкой улыбкой, — Так и есть. Я люблю ее всем сердцем.

Повисает уютная тишина, которую через несколько минут нарушает Лэнс, — Давай сядем и поедим. Я еще не ужинал, а ты? Надеюсь, что тоже нет, потому что это знаменитые куриные энчиладас Ханка, и я гарантирую, что после этой еды ты умрешь навсегда самым счастливым человеком, — бормочет Лэнс, открывая холодильник и показывая несколько тапперуэрских** контейнеров, запечатанный кувшин с пуншем и пластиковые чашки с салфетками. Они берут еду и садятся за стол. Лэнсу можно верить, потому что у энчиладас Ханка неземной вкус. Лэнс и Кит жадно едят в тишине, слишком занятые для того, чтобы говорить. После того, как они оба наедаются, они заваливаются на диван.

Они разговаривают обо всем и ни о чем. Кит узнает больше о семье Лэнса на Кубе. Он узнает, что mamá и papá Лэнса возвратились обратно на Кубу, чтобы заботиться об abuela и abuelo, когда Лэнс был на втором курсе в университете. Он узнает о каждом брате и сестре Лэнса: о скромном Луисе, шумной Рейчел, умной Веронике и спокойном Марко.

Кит рассказывает Лэнсу о тхэквондо и кикбоксинге, которым он занимается с самого детства (- Боже, ты, наверное, накаченный! — воскликнул Лэнс, на что Кит бурно покраснел) и говорит о своем единственном увлечении — рисовании, балуя Лэнса парой фотографий со своего телефона после того, как голубоглазый парень буквально встает на колени, умоляя Кита показать ему рисунки.

Они оба ноют про университетскую жизнь, нагрузку, стресс и раздражительных студентов с профессорами. Кит узнает, что Лэнс учится на авиационном факультете в университете Олкари. Кит рассказывает про специализацию в области астрофизики в политехникуме Марморы и жалуется на всех гадких профессоров. Кит не знает, как долго они оба сидят в тусклом свете хижины, рассказывая глупые шутки и смеясь с нелепых историй друг друга, но когда он снова смотрит в окно, Луна уже почти заняла свое законное место на небе.

— Вау, уже довольно поздно, — в то же время замечает Лэнс. Сердце Кита сжимается при мысли о том, что ему придется покинуть это место. Оставить этот маленький безопасный кокон, сформированным Лэнсом и Китом в Блю Бунгало, оставить все, что повисло между ними в воздухе, что заставляет все тревоги Кита отступить далеко-далеко. Его глаза цвета индиго метаются по комнате, ища предлог, чтобы остаться тут подольше, но Лэнс опережает его.

— Не против, если я сыграю что-нибудь пред уходом? — спрашивает Лэнс, вставая с дивана и беря в руки акустическую гитару.

— Вовсе нет.

Лэнс одаривает его ослепительной улыбкой, и это прямое попадание в сердце Кита, а затем усаживается на диване и начинает перебирать струны, настраивая штифты до тех пор, пока он не становится удовлетворен звуком. Прежде чем начать играть первые ноты, он быстро смотрит на Кита сквозь ресницы.

Звук гитары мягкий и спокойный, и Кит, наслаждаясь музыкой, закрывает глаза. А потом Лэнс начинает петь чуть хрипловатым и мелодичным голосом, и сердце Кита почти останавливается.

_Засыпай на мне,_

_Почувствуй ритм в моей груди, просто дыши_

_Я останусь, так что свет в твоём сердце не погаснет_

_Секреты, которые ты мне поведал, я унесу в могилу_

_Ты можешь вешать свои вещи, несмотря на скелетов в шкафу_

_Если тебе приснится кошмар, мы просто станцуем на кровати_

_Я знаю, что ты любишь меня, любишь меня,_

_Даже если мне снесёт голову._ ***

Кита необъяснимо тянет к музыке, как моряка к сирене. Он тонет в мягком звуке слащавого голоса Лэнса и бренчании гитары. Несмотря на прохладу в хижине, теплое и уютное чувство расползается от макушки до кончиков пальцев ног Кита. Его сердце бьется с безмолвным отчаянием, как птица, запертая в клетке, когда песня продолжается, прося выпустить ее. В этот раз Кит не может успокоиться.

Когда последние аккорды затихают в ночном воздухе, Кит поднимает веки и видит голубые глаза Лэнса, которые уже смотрят на его лицо. Под взглядом Лэнса Кит не осмеливается пошевелиться. Он чувствует, что мог бы остаться здесь навсегда, позволяя синеве Лэнсовых глаз поглотить его. _Я хочу поцеловать его,_ зачарованно думает он. Голубоглазый парень кажется нереальным под золотым светом волшебных огней.

Лэнс подвигается на пару дюймов ближе. Кит лишь отстраненно осознает это, зачарованный челюстью Лэнса и веснушками на его носу, и гладкой кожей, и полными розовыми губами, и…

Кит моргает, выходя из оцепенения. Его взгляд фокусируется, и вдруг он понимает, как близко находится Лэнс. Кит отодвигается в небольшом приступе паники. Лэнс тоже моргает, кажется, приходя в себя, и быстро отодвигается назад. Они оба смотрят куда угодно, но не друг на друга.

— Ох- Ты- Это было красиво, — говорит Кит, прерывая повисшую тишину.

Лэнс смущенно смеется, заправляя непослушную прядь за ухо. Он с улыбкой опускает гитару на пол и поворачивается к Киту, — Спасибо.

— Как… Сколько ты уже играешь? — а затем разговор возвращается в свое русло, и оба парня стараются не думать о том, что могло бы произойти, если бы они не прервались. Они болтают еще какое-то время, а потом Кит начинает зевать.

— Воу, эй, уже полночь, — говорит Лэнс, смотря на часы, — Давай отвезу тебя.

Кит не возражает, когда Лэнс помогает ему подняться на ноги и ведет к двери. Он никогда не мог сидеть допоздна, — А что с холодильником? — бормочет Кит, когда они идут по узкой тропинке.

Лэнс пренебрежительно машет рукой, — Эх, я вернусь за ним позже. В любом случае, там не осталось еды, так что можно не беспокоиться о животных, которые могут разрушить домик. Я правда сомневаюсь, что в нынешнем состоянии от тебя будет хоть какая-то помощь, — Кит ворчит что-то на последнее предложение Лэнса, и Лэнс смеется.

Обратная дорога неудивительно тихая. Кит смотрит сквозь полузакрытые глаза на размытые пейзажи, пока Лэнс не подключает свой телефон и не включает тихую музыку. Музыка убаюкивает Кита, и он спит, пока они не пребывают к его дому, где Лэнс слегка встряхивает его.

— Мы приехали, — шепчет голубоглазый парень, когда Кит открывает глаза и оглядывается по сторонам. Кит шмыгает носом и потягивается на сидении, выпуская последний зевок, прежде чем выйти из машины. Кит потирает глаза, когда Лэнс выходит следом из своей машины и становится перед ним.

— Я… Прекрасно провел с тобой время, — бормочет Кит с розовыми щеками. Он благодарен сумраку, скрывающему его румянец.

— Я рад, — тихо отвечает Лэнс.

Момент, ночь, все становится более интимным. Это заставляет сердце Кита биться чаще. Он громко сглатывает и говорит, — Эм… Ну, тогда увидимся?

Лэнс кивает. Это почти незаметно в свете, который бросают тусклые уличные фонари, — На самом деле мы, эм… Устраиваем Секретного Санту на каждое Рождество. Мы собираемся двадцатого числа, чтобы узнать имена, и обмениваемся подарками, как правило, во второй половине двадцать четвертого. Я думаю, мы пригласим Широ и Аллуру в этом году, так что… ты тоже должен прийти.

— Я-я не хочу вмешиваться в-

— Ох, хватит, — перебивает его Лэнс, — Ты нам всем нравишься, и если ты не появишься, то остальные начнут задавать ненужные вопросы. Не…! Не то, чтобы ты _обязан_ приходить, конечно, это зависит от тебя, но… — Лэнс замолкает, широко раскрыв глаза на улыбку Кита.

— Я приду.

— Круто! — отвечает Лэнс и улыбается в ответ, хоть и слегка испуганно, — Тогда увидимся двадцатого, — он делает шаг вперед, быстро обнимает Кита и возвращается в машину, опуская стекла, — Спокойной ночи, Кит, — а затем он уезжает.

Кит задерживается у двери, подняв руку и осторожно касаясь своего рта. Он не помнит, чтобы он когда-то улыбался настолько широко. Когда он открывает дверь и поднимается по осыпающейся лестнице, сказанное Лэнсом _Спокойной ночи, Кит,_ и его красивые голубые глаза — единственное, о чем он думает.

Он зашел слишком далеко.

***

Кит глубоко вдыхает и крепко сжимает подарок в руках. Он поднимает руку в перчатке и набирает номер квартиры Лэнса. Проходит только один гудок, а потом из динамика слышится голос голубоглазого парня.

— Кит, чувак? Это ты?

Кит мягко улыбается, — Я.

— Счастливого рождества! Я открываю дверь. Помнишь дорогу?

— Да.

— Очень жаль, потому что я иду к тебе! — и как в подтверждение его слов, дверцы лифта открываются одновременно щелкающим замком на входной двери. Кит заходит внутрь, стряхивая с себя снег, и смотрит на Лэнса, который улыбается ему из лифта.

— Ты никогда не перестанешь это делать, да? — смеется Кит, заходя в лифт.

— Нееет, — ухмыляется Лэнс и быстро подмигивает Киту. Кит старается не краснеть.

Поднимаются они в нетипично тихой обстановке. Лэнс не говорит ни слова, не смотря на его слова о неловких поездках в лифте. Кит украдкой смотрит на парня, пытаясь понять, почему Лэнс так внезапно замолчал, но не видит ничего странного.

Спустя казавшимися годами несколько минут лифт звенит и открывает двери. Лэнс выходит первым, маня Кита за собой с натянутой улыбкой. Если бы он не знал его, Кит бы подумал, что Лэнс нервничает.

В коридоре тоже мертвая тишина. Кит не осмеливается начать разговор, и вместо этого с тревогой пялится на затылок Лэнса. Наконец, они подходят к нужной двери, на которой висит все тот же венок.

— Вот мы и пришли, — говорит Лэнс. Его голос слегка дрожит.

— Ты… все нормально? — осмеливается спросить Кит, но Лэнс уже открывает дверь, и скрип петель с голосами из квартиры заглушают тихий голос Кита.

— Эм, с возвращением! — восклицает Лэнс, поворачиваясь к Киту. — П-просто положи свой подарок на стол и… — но Кит его не слушает, потому что его глаза прикованы к потолку. Потолок, на котором есть небольшой участок, _украшенный_ омелой; тщательно сделанный из бумаги и тканей, блесток и хлопка, ленты и веревки, и все они прикреплены к деревянному бруску, приклеенному к потолку. Эта штуковина огромная и захватывает дух, и она висит прямо над головами Кита и Лэнса, и Кит слишком хорошо знает, что это все значит.

Челюсть Кита расслабляется, и подарок падает из его ослабленной хватки. Лэнс бросается и ловит его, прежде чем он падает на пол, и кладет на столик возле входной двери с коротким и резким смехом.

— Что это? — шепчет Кит, наконец отведя взгляд от Лэнса. Голубоглазый парень с тревогой осматривается вокруг, а потом смотрит на Кита. Он чешет затылок, а румянец начинает ползти по его шее.

— Ох, — начинает он. Кит стоит на месте.

— Я… это… Я сделал это для тебя. Для, эм… Секретного Санты. Я втянул тебя в розыгрыш.

В горле Кита ком. _Нет. Нет, нет, нет, не это…_ Он думает, желудок скручивает, а сердце колотится с бешеной скоростью. Лэнс подходит ближе, не подозревая о потрясении Кита.

— Мы-! Мы не должны… ты знаешь… _целоваться_ под этой штукой или- или делать что-либо еще. Правда. Мы не- мы можем обняться или просто проигнорировать это-

Для Кита все это звучит как бессмыслица. Ему кажется, что он глубоко под водой. Все звучит приглушенно, даже его поверхностное дыхание. Волна страха окатывает его, и он задыхается собственным же дыханием. Единственная мысль, крутящаяся в его голове — _бежать._

И он убегает.

***

Кит выбегает из многоэтажного дома в объятия пронизывающего холода, где вокруг него танцуют и кружат снежинки, подгоняемые ветром. Кит выбегает на обочину и сигналит ближайшему такси. Как только он собирается забраться внутрь машины, он слышит звук открывающейся двери и быстрые шаги, хруст снега под ногами, приближающиеся все ближе и ближе, пока не затихают позади него. Киту не надо оборачиваться, чтобы узнать, кто стоит сзади. И Киту не надо оборачиваться, чтобы узнать, с каким выражением Лэнс смотрит на него. Грудь Кита сжимается до тех пор, пока он снова не начинает дышать, и он хватает ручку дверцы машины. Кит закрывает глаза и желает, чтобы Лэнс ушел, ушел, ушел.

— Кит! Мне жаль, мне так жаль! — голос у Лэнса тонкий и скрипучий, — Пожалуйста, посмотри на меня?

Кит сглатывает, смаргивает слезы и поворачивается к Лэнсу. Кит должен сдержать слезы при виде опустошенного взгляда голубоглазого парня. Падает снег.

Лэнс медленно поднимает руку, умоляя. Это уже перебор. Кит поворачивается к нему спиной и открывает дверцу такси.

— Не надо, — шепчет Кит и садится в такси, молча закрыв за собой дверь.

Когда такси отъезжает от тротуара, он не оборачивается.

***

Все высовывают голову при звуке открывающейся и закрывающейся двери. Лэнс позволяет своей руке вяло упасть с дверной ручки, когда он заходит в квартиру. Он молчит, направляясь в свою комнату. Он не поднимает глаза, чтобы посмотреть на лица друзей.

Тупая боль ноет в груди, когда Лэнс ерзает в кровати.

— А чего я ожидал? — бормочет он сам себе. С его губ слетает хриплый безрадостный смех, — Я такой тупой. Все это было ошибкой. Я правда думал, что нравлюсь ему?

Он поднимает голову на тихий стук в дверь, — Входите, — говорит Лэнс. Для собственного слуха его голос звучит слишком вяло. Дверь открывается, и тихо входят все его друзья. Аллура, Пидж, Ханк и Широ смотрят на него сочувствующим взглядом несколько секунд, а потом они все окружают его в крепких и успокаивающих объятиях.

Именно тогда он дает волю слезам.

***

Кит врывается в свою квартиру, на ходу снимая с себя ботинки и куртку. Он бежит в свою комнату, но не успевает добраться до кровати, падая на пол и задыхаясь от неконтролируемых рыданий. Еще никогда он не чувствовал себя настолько одиноким. Он думает только о разбитом Лэнсе и о его умоляющем _«Кит, пожалуйста?»_. Мысли об этом заставляют Кита плакать сильнее.

Он не знает, как долго лежит на полу в такой позе, свернувшись калачиком, всхлипывая и пытаясь дышать сквозь резкую, пульсирующую боль в его груди, но кажется, что проходят столетия, прежде чем раздается тихий стук в дверь.

Кит не может подняться с пола и слышит щелчок замка, когда лежит неподвижно. Его охватывает небольшая паника, но услышав голос Широ, — Кит? — когда тот входит в квартиру, позволяет черноволосому парню облегченно выдохнуть.

— Широ, — бормочет Кит, сдерживая новые слезы. Он слышит, как его брат некоторое время шаркает возле двери в спальню, прежде чем она со скрипом открывается. Широ с тревогой просовывает голову в образовавшийся проем, и выражение его лица смягчается, когда он видит лежащего на полу Кита.

— Ох, Кит, — шепчет Широ, а потом подходит к черноволосому парню и садится рядом с ним. Кит бросает взгляд на обеспокоенное лицо брата, а потом снова, задыхаясь, начинает рыдать. Широ быстро обнимает своими сильными руками дрожащее тело Кита.

— Что там у вас случилось?

Кит пытается выравнять дыхание, — Я-я был _напуган_ , Широ, там была… там была _омела_ , и Лэнс выглядел таким нервным под ней, хотя в ней не было необходимости, потому что _я хотел поцеловать его прямо там и тогда_ , вот в чем _проблема_. Так что я развернулся и- — Кит делает рваный вдох, — -И сбежал.

— Зачем ты это сделал? Почему сбежал? — тихо спрашивает Широ. Он не обвиняет его, и у Кита щемит сердце от заботы брата.

Кит позволяет своим слезам стекать по щекам, а потом он отвечает.

— Он- Он поймет, что у него были завышенные ожидания насчет меня, если мы начнем… если между нами что-то начнется, — начал Кит, — Он увидит настоящего меня, ну, а я не такой интересный, как он считает. Я так, так _боюсь_ этого, Широ, поэтому я подумал, что смогу просто держать дистанцию.

Широ смотрит с сочувствием, — Честно говоря, Лэнс, возможно, слегка перегнул палку. Ты знаешь, какой он- он просто так заботится. Возможно, слишком заботится. Он просто хотел, чтобы ты был удивлен и счастлив.

— Н-нет, — отвечает Кит, — Лэнса это не волнует. Он — это _он_ , он такой восхитительный и совершенный. Я думаю, я просто… Я думаю, что мне просто плевать.

— Ты правда в это веришь?

Кит бросает взгляд на Широ. Слезы текут из его глаз и падают на пол, образуя маленькие точки на ковре, — _Нет_ , — отчаянно шепчет он, — И это то, чего я боюсь. Я тупо боюсь, что мои беспокойства закончатся только с уходом Лэнса, и я снова буду раздавлен. Так случается каждый раз. Так что я просто- я просто пытался не… — он остановился, сворачиваясь клубком.

— Кит, — шепчет Широ, разрывая объятия и прижимаясь к брату с другой стороны.

— Те дети… Не были хорошими людьми. Ты заслуживаешь того, чтобы с тобой рядом были добрые люди. Я знаю, что тебе было больно снова и снова, но если из-за этого ты будешь отталкивать всех, то и не поймешь, что перед тобой хорошие люди, пока не станет слишком поздно. И Пидж, Ханк и Лэнс? Они хорошие. Они — те, кого ты заслуживаешь, и они тоже заслуживают тебя. Потому что ты, Кит, тоже хороший человек, и не важно, знаешь ли ты это сейчас или нет. Если ты не переборешь свой страх и не поговоришь с ними, действительно поговоришь, то они уйдут. Ты можешь думать, что отстраниться — это лучшее, что ты можешь сделать для них, но это только заставить их думать о том, что тебе наплевать.

Кит застывает, — Ох, — единственное, что он может сейчас прошептать. Широ молчит, пока до него доходит, а потом Кит поворачивается к нему с паникой в глазах.

— Я все испортил, Широ, — выдыхает он, — Я такой тупой, ну почему…? Как теперь мне все исправить? — он нажимает ладонями на глаза с такой силой, что под веками начинают вспыхивать яркие пятна.

Широ открывает рот и собирается заговорить, но его прерывает гудящий телефон. Он быстро проверяет его и издает недовольный шум, — Прости, Кит, но мне нужно встретиться кое с кем с объявления о работе.

Кит ахает, — Это круто, Широ! — он смаргивает оставшиеся слезы, — Иди, думаю, я-я буду в порядке.

Широ поднимается на ноги и убирает телефон в карман. Он все еще выглядит слегка виноватым. Кит пытается одобряюще улыбнуться ему, но его улыбка больше похожа на гримасу.

— Тогда я, наверное, пойду, — неохотно говорит Широ, — И что касаемо исправления ситуации… Начни с разговора с Лэнсом. Не сразу, но я не тяни слишком долго. Не отпускай его. Не позволяй ему уйти с мыслью, что тебе все равно. Вселенная не будет ждать.

Кит кивает, вытирая глаза рукавом.

Взгляд Широ смягчается, — Уверен, что с тобой все будет хорошо?

— Я справлюсь, Широ. Спасибо.

Широ дарит ему последнюю успокаивающую улыбку и похлопывание по плечу, а потом скрывается за дверью.

***

Рождество приходит и уходит.

***

Двадцать шестого декабря Лэнс принимает решение.

— Я сделаю это. Я приду к нему и извинюсь, — Лэнс глубоко дышит, когда он прекращает беспокойно ходить по квартире. Ханк ободряюще кладет руку на его плечо.

— Ты сможешь, — успокаивает он. Пидж просто смотрит на него сочувствующим взглядом, сидя на тахте с лежащим рядом ноутбуком.

Лэнс подходит к двери, надевая пальто, перчатки и обувь. Он почти вышел из квартиры, когда зазвонил его телефон.

— Хм? — он вытаскивает телефон и видит номер мамы на экране, — Почему она звонит?.. — бормочет он себе под нос. Он нажимает «принять» и подносит телефон к уху, — Mamá?

От слов матери его лицо искажается в страхе, — О нет, — шепчет он. Его широко распахнутые глаза наполняются блестящими слезами. Пальцы сильнее сжимают телефон. Его телефон выскальзывает из рук и падает на пол с отвратительным шумом.

_О нет._

***

Кит решается двадцать восьмого декабря.

Он вдыхает через нос и набирает код от квартиры Аллуры.

— Да?

— Аллура, это я, — отвечает Кит. Входная дверь жилого дома открывается. Вместо лифта Кит по лестнице поднимается в квартиру Лэнса, Пидж и Ханка.

Когда Кит стучит, дверь ему открывает Пидж. Когда она смотрит на него, взгляд ее становится настороженным.

— Лэнса здесь нет, — говорит она.

— Я- эм, — заикается Кит, растерявшись. Пидж осматривает его усталым взглядом. Только тогда Кит замечает огромные черные круги под ее глазами.

— Где- Где он? — сбивчиво спрашивает Кит.

— Вернулся домой. Уехал на Кубу два дня назад.

Сердце Кита громко стучит в ушах, — Что- Что-то случилось?

Пидж морщится и перегибается через порог, — Его abuela умерла на следующий день после Рождества, — шепчет она.

Сердце Кита болезненно сжимается в груди, и он смаргивает внезапные слезы, которые начинают появляться на его глазах. _Я опоздал. Его нет. Он уехал._  — Мне жаль, — хрипло бормочет он.

Пидж смотрит на него отчаянно, — Я знаю, — а затем она закрывает дверь.

***

В канун Нового года Кит получает письмо от Пидж о том, что Лэнс вернулся. Кит больше не колеблется перед отправкой смс голубоглазому парню.

 ** _[кит к.]_** _Хэй, думаю, нам надо поговорить. Если хочешь, встретимся в Блю Бунгало в девять вечера._

Он задумывается, прежде чем отправить еще одно сообщение.

**_[кит к]._** _Мне жаль._

***

На улице тихо, когда Кит выходит из хижины, вдыхая ночной воздух. Он снова проверяет время. Девять тридцать. Он просто должен сдаться и пойти домой, и ему никогда не удастся вернуть Лэнса. Небольшая часть Кита упрямится, цепляясь за последний кусочек отчаяния в его сердце. С этим отчаянием есть и надежда, лишь капля надежды; надежда на то, что, возможно, между ними можно все исправить, и Лэнс простит его, надежда на то, что не все потеряно. Еще не все потеряно.

Так что Кит ждет, шагает из стороны в сторону и проверяет время.

Девять тридцать пять.

Девять сорок.

Девять сорок пять.

Как только стрелки часов приближаются к десяти вечера, Кит слышит шаги, раздающиеся за пределами поляны. Его сердце начинает биться сильнее, а сам Кит перестает ходить и стоит тихо, очень тихо. Шаги приближаются все ближе и ближе, пока не останавливаются прямо за деревьями. Кит слышит слегка затрудненное дыхание по ту сторону, словно они бежали. _Пожалуйста,_ думает Кит. _Пожалуйста, пусть это будет он._

Кто бы это ни был, он пробирается сквозь деревья к поляне, и Кит почти скулит от облегчения, когда видит лицо Лэнса. Это измученное, неопрятное и уставшее лицо, но, тем не менее, это лицо Лэнса.

— Лэнс, — хрипит Кит, делая шаг вперед. Лэнс не двигается. Его лицо остается пустым.

— Кит, — отвечает Лэнс невыразительным голосом, — Зачем ты позвал меня сюда?

Кит сглатывает, его сердце стучит в ушах. Теперь отступать поздно.

— Я… хотел извиниться.

В лице Лэнса что-то меняется, и Кит воспринимает это как сигнал, что можно говорить дальше.

— Прости меня, Лэнс. В тот день я-я так испугался, увидев омелу и поняв, что она для меня, для _нас_ … и я запаниковал. Запаниковал и убежал, и я правда не хотел этого, просто эта гребаная тревога… — Кит вздрагивает, — Я сделал тебе больно. Я обидел тебя, и мне очень жаль, Лэнс. Я никогда не хотел причинять тебе боль. Я забочусь о тебе так сильно, что это заставляет меня бояться, и я думал, что отдалиться от вас было единственным верным решением, чтобы привести все в норму, но… все только ухудшилось. Я просто защищал себя, не понимая, как это повлияет на _тебя_. Мне жаль, Лэнс, и я… надеюсь, что когда-нибудь ты сможешь простить меня. Потому что я не хочу, чтобы все заканчивалось. Каждый раз, когда мы собирались все вместе, было так классно, и я не готов отказаться от всего этого, даже если ты считаешь меня мудаком.

Проходит много минут, прежде чем заговаривает Лэнс, — Я тоже извиняюсь, — шепчет он, подходя ближе, — Мне так жаль, Кит. Я не… Я не понимал, что может значить для тебя вся эта история с омелой, и я просто… Я просто поторопился и повесил ее, не подумав, что тебе может не понравиться. Я просто был таким… Я понятия не имел, что происходит в твоей голове, и я не могу поверить в то, что не заметил этого раньше. Я тоже был невнимательным к тебе, Кит, и прости меня за это. Мне так жаль. И я прощаю тебя. Ты… Ты же знаешь, что можешь поговорить со мной, если тебя что-то волнует, да? Я-я тоже волнуюсь о тебе намного больше, чем ты думаешь, и надеюсь, что когда-нибудь ты сможешь простить мне мои действия.

Кит сглатывает ком в горле с тихим звуком, — Я прощаю тебя, — задыхается он, — Боже, мы оба идиота, да?

От этого сдержанный вид Лэнса рушится, и он бросается вперед, стискивая Кита в объятиях. Кит крепко обхватывает руками худое тело Лэнса, и они оба прижимаются друг к другу, задыхаясь от слез.

— Во мне так много страхов, — признается Кит, опустив голову на плечо Лэнса, чтобы тот не смог увидеть его лицо, — Из-за этого я всегда сбегаю. Из-за этого я никогда ни с кем не сближаюсь. Из-за этого я живу один.

— Я всегда чувствую себя таким _незначительным_ , когда нахожусь рядом с теми, кто мне нравится. Все, что я делаю или говорю, кажется мне неправильным. Просто все кажется столь непреодолимым и вне моего контроля, и я постоянно нахожусь в состоянии тревоги рядом с другими людьми. Я всегда чувствую себя недостойным кого-либо. Я заставил себя поверить в то, что все люди, с которыми я общаюсь, когда-нибудь устанут от меня и уйдут, поэтому я отдаляюсь от человека раньше, чем он сможет бросить меня. Мне так трудно поверить в то, что кто-то останется рядом со мной.

После речи Кита Лэнс молчит минуту. А затем его теплые руки обхватывают лицо Кита и поднимаю его, чтобы тот посмотрел в глаза Лэнсу. Слезы тихо скатываются по лицу Кита, и он смотрит в беспокойные глаза Лэнса.

— Кит, — начинает Лэнс, — Я даже не знаю… Кит, ты говорил об этом с кем-нибудь?

Кит устало кивает, — Широ знает об этом.

Лэнс облегченно выдыхает, прежде чем его снова охватывает беспокойство, — Но Кит, почему… — он проводит пальцем по щеке Кита, ловя слезу, — Почему ты так боишься того, что тебя оставят?

Кит вздрагивает. Это самое сложное, — Если я расскажу тебе, то я не хочу, чтобы твое мнение обо мне изменилось, и я не хочу никакой жалости. Можешь пообещать мне это?

Лэнс кивает, — Я обещаю.

Кит делает глубокий вздох, — Я постараюсь рассказать кратко. Моя мама ушла, оставила меня, не сказав и слова. Когда это произошло, я был раздавлен. Я подумал, что _моя мама больше не любит меня_. После этого отец стал равнодушным и отстраненным. Он перестал смотреть на меня. И тогда я подумал, что _мой папа тоже не любит меня_. Широ был единственным, кто заботился о нас двоих. Я был возмущен и огорчен. В школе, видимо, заметили это, потому что обо мне вдруг появились слухи. Мои друзья кинули меня. Никто не подходил ко мне, и именно в тот момент я понял, что кроме Широ обо мне никто не заботится. Я думал, что не стою того, чтобы брат тратил на меня свои силы и время. Именно тогда я начал отдаляться от людей.

Удивительно, но Кит начинает чувствовать себя намного легче после того, как он рассказал свою историю кому-то, кроме своего брата. Лэнс, однако, не выглядит слишком довольным. Когда взгляд Кита останавливается на голубоглазом парне, на его лице он видит лишь взрыв ужаса и ярости.

— Даже не знаю, с чего начать, — начинает говорить Лэнс. Кит вздрагивает от холода в его голосе, — Я не могу поверить… все это… и ты до сих пор… ты все это держал в себе, когда был маленьким?

— Да, наверное, — немного неохотно признается Кит, — За помощью к Широ я пошел не сразу, да и когда я поговорил с ним, это не особо помогло.

Лэнс молчит слишком долго.

— Лэнс? — нерешительно шепчет Кит.

— Ты такой удивительный, Кит, — наконец говорит Лэнс, — После всего, что случилось, ты все еще… ты все еще такой заботливый, такой остроумный, _ты_ такой поразительный… ты все еще находишь в себе силы просыпаться каждое утро и продолжать свою жизнь даже несмотря на то, какие сюрпризы она тебе подкидывает. Ты все еще проходишь через все это и продолжаешь двигаться вперед. Ты такой сильный, Кит, и я восхищаюсь этим в тебе.

— Вот этого я боялся больше всего, — хрипло отвечает Кит, — Ты думаешь, что я замечательный, способный человек, но если ты будешь проводить со мной чуть больше времени… но если мы сблизимся, ты увидишь меня таким, какой я есть — неуверенным трусом, который постоянно отталкивает людей, который хреново высказывает свои чувства, который-

Лэнс прерывает его, положив палец на его губы. Сердце Кита подскакивает, — Вот мы, прижатые друг к другу, говорим о нашей величайшей неуверенности и о самых страшных секретах, а ты говоришь, что мы не близки? Мы не стали ближе? Разве я не узнал тебя получше? Разве ты не дал мне достаточно информации, чтобы понять, брошу я тебя или нет?

— Возможно.

— И Кит, оставил ли я тебя после того, что ты сказал?

Кит хрипло засмеялся, — Полагаю, что нет.

— Так что тогда это значит? Это значит то, что ты важен. Я беспокоюсь о тебе, Кит, и ты должен понять, что единственное, что делает кого-то достойным любви, — это то, что они живы. У тебя не обязательно должна быть идеальная семья или прекрасные друзья. Не обязательно быть идеальным человеком. Ты можешь быть сломанным, и твоя жизнь может быть гадкой, но это не делает тебя менее достойным заботы других людей. Люди из твоего прошлого были придурками. Они не были настоящими друзьями. Тогда люди обращались с тобой как с ничтожеством, но это не значит, что сейчас тебя окружают такие же люди. Потому что я всегда буду рядом. Ты мог бы спросить меня об этом в любой момент наших отношений, до этого разговора или после, и мой ответ не изменился бы. Я беспокоюсь о тебе, Кит. Пидж, и Ханк, и Аллура с Широ тоже беспокоятся и заботятся. Тебя, мой друг, любят намного больше, чем ты можешь себе представить. Тебя все это время любили.

У Кита на глазах навернулись слезы. Чувство, словно густой туман рассеялся после слов Лэнса. _Тебя все это время любили._ Он крепче держится за Лэнса, плачет, шмыгает носом и кричит, а Лэнс цепляется за его спину и медленно растирает круги на его коже.

— Мне было чертовски одиноко, — задыхается от слез Кит, — Я так долго жил один в этой проклятой квартире, и я столько лет отталкивал людей, что мне кажется, что у меня в груди огромная дыра, и меня _тошнит_ от всего этого.

— Так живи со мной, — выдыхает Лэнс.

— Чт-?

— В доме есть несколько свободных квартир, так что я могу поговорить с Ханком, если тебе это интересно; его друг владеет этим местом и может придумать что-нибудь. Я знаю, что это слишком быстро, типа мы знаем друг друга сколько? Месяц? Это не обязательно должно случиться прямо сейчас, и… ты не обязан говорить «да». Просто знай, что для тебя рядом со мной всегда есть место, — спешит сказать Лэнс, — Кроме того, там становилось тесновато вместе с Ханком и Пидж.

Кит недоверчиво смеется, — Стой, ты серьезно? — спрашивает он.

Лэнс кивает, — Да. Предложение в силе до тех пор, пока ты не откажешься.

— Спасибо тебе большое, — с благодарностью пыхтит Кит, — Почему ты так добр ко мне?

Лэнс только улыбается в ответ.

Кажется, проходит целая вечность, прежде чем внутри Кита прекращается буря. Измученный, он повисает на Лэнсе, и они оба падают на заснеженную землю, держась друг за друга, и позволяя холоду просачиваться сквозь одежду. Только спустя несколько минут уютной тишины Кит внезапно понимает, откуда Лэнс приехал в этот день.

— Твоя abuela, — ахнул Кит. Лэнс устало поднимает голову. Его глаза, как океан, наполнены горем, — Мне так жаль, — шепчет Кит, притягивая к себе Лэнса. Лэнс прячет голову в изгибе шеи Кита. Его плечи тихо дрожат от слез, и Кит позволяет своим плечам опуститься, когда где-то в его груди поселяется грусть. Он даже не может представить, каково сейчас Лэнсу.

— Она скончалась на следующий день после Рождества, — шепчет Лэнс, и его голос приглушен из-за зимней куртки Кита, — Просто сердечный приступ. Она ушла быстро.

— Расскажи мне о ней.

— М-моя abuela?..

— Да. Какой она была?

Лэнс садится, вытирая с глаз влагу, — Боже, с чего бы начать? — он тихо смеется, — Моя abuela была самой любящей и сильной женщиной из всех, которых я только знал. У нее было золотое сердце и железная воля. Она всегда знала, чего хочет, всегда имела четкое представление того, что она будет делать дальше. И она любила свою семью так, так сильно. Ее любви хватило бы на весь океан.

— Abuela была слишком умна. Ловкая со своими пальчиками. Она могла шить так быстро, словно мышь, а также могла связать любую вещь, какую только попросишь. Она прекрасно играла на фортепиано. Я часами смотрел на то, как ее пальцы летали над клавишами. И она была мастеровитой. То есть, она могла построить что угодно, имея при этом немного металлолома и пару инструментов. Она была тем, кто устранял все утечки и чинил сломанные вещи в нашем доме. И это она построила Блю Бунгало. Она словно до краев была наполнена радостью, любовью и талантом, и я стремился вырасти таким же.

— Ну тогда, думаю, ты был очень успешен, — мягко улыбается Кит Лэнсу.

Лэнс снова смеется, — Ну нет, чувак. Мне еще много чего нужно сделать. Но спасибо. Это… мне действительно стало легче.

— Знаешь, когда ты не пытаешься строить из себя невесть что, ты действительно скромный парень, — отмечает Кит.

Лэнс кладет руку на грудь, — Ну конечно, ага! Я удивлен, что ты только что понял это. Я самый скромный джентельмен, которого ты когда-либо видел! — восклицает он.

Кит добродушно ухмыляется, — Вот ты и вернулся.

Внезапно зазвонил телефон Лэнса. Он вытаскивает его из кармана и вскрикивает, когда видит что-то на экране, — Это Ханк. Он сказал, что если мы сейчас не вернемся, то пропустим новогоднюю вечеринку и обратный отсчет, и он прав, — Лэнс держит телефон прямо перед лицом Кита, и он удивляется, когда видит время.

— Тридцать две минуты двенадцатого?! — кричит Кит.

— Я _ЗНАЮ!_ НАМ НУЖНО ИДТИ. СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ! — визжит Лэнс, потянув Кита на ноги после того, как он убрал свой телефон в карман, — ОНИ ВЕСЕЛЯТСЯ В МОЕЙ КВАРТИРЕ БЕЗ НАС!

— Я ПРИЕХАЛ СЮДА НА ТАКСИ, ТАК ЧТО МОЖНО Я ПРОСТО ПРОЕДУ С ТОБОЙ? — кричит Кит, когда они оба выбегают из скрытой поляны и возвращаются к главной тропе, а потом бегут к выходу из леса.

— ЭТО НЕ БЫЛО ВОПРОСОМ, КОНЕЧНО ЖЕ ТЫ ЕДЕШЬ СО МНОЙ, — в ответ кричит Лэнс, — ДВА ЭМОЦИОНАЛЬНО ПОТРЯСЕННЫХ ЧЕЛОВЕКА В МАШИНЕ ЛУЧШЕ, ЧЕМ ОДИН.

Кит лишь смеется, когда бежит за Лэнсом.

***

Когда Лэнс и Кит заваливаются в квартиру, вечеринка приостанавливается. Ханк первым бросается к паре с подносом имбирных человечков.

— Эй эй, с возвращением, Лэнс и Кит, я понятия не имею, что между вами только что произошло, но сейчас это не имеет значения, потому что почти наступил Новый год, и я сделал всех нас как имбирных человечков, даже Кита, так что вы обязаны их попробовать, — выдал все на одном дыхании Ханк, толкая поднос с пряниками в сторону пары. Лэнс, не растерявшись, берет имбирного Кита и откусывает ему голову. По неведомой причине это действие слегка оскорбляет Кита.

— И какого хрена? — спрашивает он у Лэнса, беря себе имбирного человечка.

— Это месть! Теперь ты знаешь, что я чувствовал, когда _ты_ съел _меня_! — возражает Лэнс, везде раскидывая крошки.

— Окей, я понимаю, что у вас начинаются веселые времена, но до полуночи остается буквально три минуты, и нам нужно выйти на балкон, чтобы посмотреть на фейерверки, — внезапно появившаяся Пидж хватает Лэнса и Кита за руки и тащит их на балкон. Ханк убеждается, что поднос с печением стоит не на ее пути, а потом идет следом за ними.

— Вы делаете так каждый год? — спрашивает Кит, когда они все оказываются на балконе. Лэнс нетерпеливо кивает.

— Конечно! Это традиция. Поверь мне, отсюда открывается превосходный вид на фейерверк. Боже, я так рад Новому году. А ты рад ему?

Кит улыбается, — На самом деле, да. Я готов оставить все дерьмо в предыдущем году.

— Так держать! — Лэнс обнимает Кита за плечи и поднимает в воздух кулак.

— Я рад, что вы снова вместе, — замечает Широ, стоя возле Аллуры и Ханка.

Лэнс поднимает палец вверх, а Кит лучезарно улыбается.

— НАЧИНАЕТСЯ, — визжит Пидж, и ее телефон начинает пищать. Все вместе они начинают кричать:

— Десять!

— Девять!

— Восемь!

— Семь!

— Шесть!

— Пять!

— Четыре!

— Три!

— Два!

— Один!

— С НОВЫМ ГОДОМ!

Небольшая компания на балконе разражается пронзительными криками и смехом, и все прыгают, обнимая друг друга. Фейерверки взмывают в небеса и взрываются тысячами ярких огней, вспыхивая в небе и освещая лица каждого.

Лэнс поворачивается к Киту, — Счастливого Нового года, — шепчет он, а затем наклоняется к Киту и целует его мягко, сладко, медленно, а затем разрывает поцелуй под свист своих друзей. Кит прячет лицо в ладонях, но улыбается.

Внезапно все собираются вместе, чтобы соединиться в одном большом и неуклюжем объятии.

Кит смотрит на Ханка и видит в нем преданного друга, который заботится обо всех, который печет лучшее печенье и делает замечательные куриные энчиладас, который отдаст все ради благополучия людей, которых он любит, и у которого самое доброе сердце.

Кит смотрит на Пидж и видит надежного товарища, который без колебаний позовет кого-то, который спит до полудня, который предан своим друзьям несмотря на то, какое она может создать о себе впечатление, который засиживается допоздна с проектами, и у которого большой мозг с не менее большим сердцем.

Кит смотрит на Аллуру и видит добрую, любящую женщину, которая так нежно любит Широ, которая относится к своим друзьям с огромной заботой, которая всегда ставит других превыше себя, которая всегда рядом с чашкой кофе и полезным советом, если потребуется, и которая, Кит уверен, будет другом на всю жизнь.

Кит смотрит на Широ и видит брата, который любит его всем сердцем, который всегда наставит на путь истинный в трудные времена, который всегда знает, что нужно сказать, что нужно сделать, который убедил его, что он стоит чего-то большего, чем думал Кит, и кого он будет любить до конца своей жизни.

Наконец, Кит смотрит на Лэнса и видит парня с глазами, как океан, который катается на коньках и ужасно играет в Марио Карт, у которого есть секретное убежище в лесу, который играет на гитаре и поет от всей души, у которого неиссякаемые запасы любви в сердце, который заполняет зияющую дыру в груди Кита, у которого светлая улыбка и веселый смех, и тот, кого Кит зовет своим домом.

Когда они окружают друг друга в одном большом объятии, Кит смотрит на свою новую маленькую семью, состоящую из столь разных людей, и понимает одну вещь.  
В этот момент он не хотел бы быть где-нибудь еще.


End file.
